Alusive mind
by Krylancelo
Summary: The girls have a leader who will soon refuse her duty which is in connection with Lita's older brother. Read and review, k? I would be happy then.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I have no claim to Sailor Moon, and the bro is my own character. I also have no claim to MKR chacters, and Id. Don't sue me, I only own my various SM goddies.   
Have fun reading, and review if you want anymore chapters. The next one might have some action.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Scouts... There's a major bad energy comming off from that girl." Yelled Sailor Mars.   
" We need to figure out what is going on!" Yelled Jupiter, her hair was blowing behind her from the very strong tornado wind that was coming off from the girl's 'friends'.  
The scouts were in an alley behind the museum that the girls had just come from. They had not expected to run into a new enemy. At the moment that said enemy was kicking the inner scouts butts.  
" Jupiter, listen. That girls weak spot, my sensors found it." Yelled Mercury as she typed away at her computer. " The energy coming off of her,seems to be weakened by any type of physical blows. Do you follow me?" She said, looking up at Jupiter.  
"Yeah! Let's do it." She yelled. Then ran straight into the typhoon of energy. Her fist clenching against the dark matter's inflicting pain. She tensed to jump.. .. and attack. Her muscles tensing, about to release.  
" Jupiter stop!" A school girl yelled. That girl being Serena who had refused to transform.   
  
A small figure jumped, landed, POW.   
"Owww. Hey get off me you little shrimp, I was having a dream." Yelled an indignant Serena.   
" Well meatball, I had to get you awake some how, you were yelling and screaming. Hmm. Must of be a nightmare, more than a dream." Little Rini said, while still on Serena's stomach. Serena lowered her head...  
" It was just a dream, Rini. Nothing else. Anyway" She said, brightning up. "Dreams can not hurt you."   
Rini just laughted, "Well whatever. Mom cooked breakfest, so lets go............... . . . . ."  
Rini was just looking at empty space. Guess I should not have mentioned food...  
  
After school:  
" Wow guys. Thanks to that test I'm more confident about my grade in chemistry. It was soooo easy. " Said Amy as the six girls walked from the high school.   
" Well maybe for you. " said Lita, picking up her bag and putting it behind her back, " I for one didn't understand half of it. It was like trying to decipher French. Sheesh."   
"Well, maybe Amees could tutor you like she did for me. I believe I got a perfect score." Everyone stared, " Well I did. " Said Mina quietly.   
" Do you still believe that?" Asked Serena.   
"Yeah. Hey, remember if you dis me then you dis the turtor, Miss 300 IQ." Said Mina. Amy walked ahead of them saying, " I don't want to get involved in this."   
" Oh come on Amy. Your smart, don't let our friends get away with dising us." Said Mina, running up to walk with Amy. Serena stopped her,   
" Wait Mina. And Amy too. Lets stay together, k?" She said, putting a hand on Mina's shoulder.   
" Well why? We can take care of ourselfs, Serena. " Said Lita, not understanding.  
" Hmm well. Didn't you all say ' I'm the glue that keeps us together' So lets stay in speaking distance. I don't want to be seperated untill we have to go home" She said, then she blushed lightly when all her friends just stared at her.   
  
" Well, sorry meatball head. But I'm not up for that. I have to go help Chad with the temple. See ya! :) " Said Raye, running toward her home.   
" Well, me too. Getting that A was really straining.... Hey Amy, will you tutor me tommorrow? " Mina said as she scratched her head . " Math is really hard. Ok, have fun everyone!" She said as she ran off. With Artemis close to her heels.  
" Hey girls, there is a cooking competition this afternoon, wanna come?" Asked Lita When it seemed no one had heared her, she grabbed Serena's hair to get her attention.   
" Serena. You listening, cooking. Competition This afternoon You coming?" Asked Lita.  
" Well." Serena said turning around. " I want to, but I actually have a test tommorow and I have to convince Amy to tutor me." She said, then she saw that Lita looked kinda down. " Well, if you help me convince Amy then I'll make sure to come to the show!" She said, making Lita smile.  
" You will ? Great! Hey, maybe I can convince Amy to come along as well, and maybe Rini. " Said Lita.  
Amy then walked up with a small smile. " I was listening to your conversation, and I don't mind tutoring you Serena, nor do I have any objections to going to the competition. "  
" Yeay!!!!!" Cheered Serena and Lita in unison. Jumping up and down with happiness.   
" But..." Amy started  
" Huh, what."   
" Why a but." Asked Serena and Lita.  
" But the studing has to be at my place. Serena's room is to messy for a good acedemic enviroment, and Lita's apartment is a little crowded now that your big brother moved in. Fair enough, girls?" Amy asked.  
" Hmm. Yeah. But Amy, you haven't even met Seth. He is really cool, and I've missed him alot. I'm happy he is alright." Replied Lita, as she lightly crossed her arms over her chest.   
" I met him." Shouted Serena. " He is the coolest guy, other than Darien. Now, lets go and get Rini. Then to the show, then we can study.."  
The girls then proceed to the Elementery school where Rini was impatiently waiting. 


	2. A setting for pie

Disclamer: All characters i.e Sailor moon characters are not mine.  
  
Read and review  
  
Cooking Competition:  
  
" Rini, look. It's your favorite, chocolate cake." Said Lita, as she watched the cooking competition with her friends. The participant that was taking his turn at the oven had just frosted a delicious looking cake with sparkle frosting.   
The four girls were watching from the middle row. Serena then yawned,  
" Lita this thing has been going on for hours, when can we do something else?" She asked, both lazy and impaient at the same time.  
Amy lightly elbowed Serena in the ribs, " Like study?"   
" Yeah yeah. You winl Amy, I'll be happy to either study or eat the food."  
" Well Serena. You know that isn't possible. All the food is going to go to the orphanage. You know the same one that Darien was at?" Lita said, looking at Serena then back at the food. Serena then perked up, and said,  
" Hey why don't we invite Darien to our study group as well!" And to that all the girls slightly nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later at Amys:  
  
" Hey you four. We're here to help Serena study, not talk. Come on. If my mom comes home and finds Darien here, she might become suspicious. Lets get this over with!" Exclaimed Amy while Darien, Serena, and Lita were arguing over what to do about Pluto's missing talisman.   
" Well, Amees. Isn't it important to find Trisa's missing talisman?" Asked Serena.  
" Quite. Butttt, I won't be able to help you if my mom grounds me for having a male college student over without an adult." She replied, with a few veins popping in her head.  
" He he. Calm down Amy. I'll be gone before your mom even leaves the hospital. Anyway, Mrs. Mizuno has nothing to worry about." Said Darien as he put his arm around Serena.  
" I guess your right, but we did tell Amy we were gonna help Momma study, so lets get on with it." Replied Rini.  
" Okay." Everyone said in unison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Was it chance?

/ Hello I hope people actually like my story. Give a few reviews okay, and if their falmes then I'll burn them out with my own spark. Creative comments are welcome as well.  
  
For my discalmer I have no ownership of Sailor Moon.. It's just for fun and feedback.  
- Krylancelo  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
" WHAT! What's a college level student doing here?" Yelled Mrs. Mizuno. Her tied back light hair gave her a apperence of being tired.   
" Well, mom. He was just helping us study. It's alright." Said Amy as her mother glared at her.   
" I don't think so missy. GET HIM OUT!" Her mother yelled.  
" Yes ma'am."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Outside of Amy's  
  
" I'm really sorry Amy. I really thought that I wouln't be here. It wouldn't have happened, but the car I came in woun't start, and its my only transportation home."  
  
" It's alright, Amy's not mad at u. Anyways, us girls are going to stay over for the afternoon. while you call Andrew for a ride." Said Lita as she walked back into Amy's home. She threw a light wave over her back, and was followed by Serena, and Rini.  
Amy stayed behind.  
" I'm sorry my mother made such a fuss. She--------" Her words were inturupted by a blood icing scream.  
  
" What was that?!" Yelled Darien.  
The two quickly ran to investigate it.  
  
  
At the scene, a small childrens park a block away, a small child was being pulled into a white vortex. She was around three years old and had red hair.   
" Help mmmme!" She screamed, and then was sucked into the vortex.  
  
Amy and Darien stood there, shocked. Then unfortunently enought for them a new white vortex appeared underneath their feet. Dropping them into a world of iced terror. The savage world that Lita's face brother, Seth controled  
  
Five hours later, the other girls and Mrs. Mizuno were still looking for them.  
  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
" Whhhahhahha." Was the first thing Amy heared when she woke up. Her head pounded, and her legs were throbing from the fall. She seriously doubted if she had the ability to stand.   
" Where am I? "She whispered. Her memory of the past minutes before the fall came back to mind.   
She then gasped, where was the girl and Darien? Her mind asked,  
She slowly looked around, and an icy wasteland greeted her. But what was more frightning in her opinion was the increasingly loud wailing that seemed to come from the sky.   
" Amy.!!" Yelled a strong, masculine voice.. Darien's voice.  
  
But it was only heared by the coruppted king that stood before him, and said in an evil tone to the kneeling prince.  
" She'll die out there, Darien. You nor your friends won't be able to help her. Your powers are too weak. A dark force of vengance will cripple each of thoes girls in their dreams. The force of their power will wain, and with each step they take in the real world, five more will be required for Amy to find you...  
  
  
Poor prince of Earth, locked in the bubble I've created that gives an eternity. No one will save you Prince, and only the other trapped will hear your desprate screams for help..   
Oh yes and Prince. That fair girl you saw before, she is now my absolute chance to now awaken form this lonely world. Her essence will vibrate thruought these walls that enclose you and it will cripple your spirit. See you again, Prince." Said Seth as he stopped talking to the seething Darien, and walked out of the fire encased room.   
  
He then walked to an spotted door and waved his hands in a lazy geasture, The door opened and a black portal appeared,  
" Time to put the rest of my plans into action. My vision of enslaving all the Sailor Scouts will soon become my reality. Little Princesses, your seeds are mine!" He said, and brushed his now mahogany locks out of his face. " Let's start with faze, code seed Jupiter." And he walked back to earth. 


End file.
